The sympathetic nervous system will be studied in 20 patients undergoing coronary artery bypass grafts (CABG) or valve replacement by simultaneous measurements of plasma levels of epinephrine and norepinephrine from various vascular beds. The changes in the regional SNS activity will be related to simultaneous hemodynamic and metabolic changes.